Skingrad (Oblivion)
Skingrad is a large city located southwest of Imperial City on the Gold Road. It isn't a particularly colorful city, as the architecture is rather dull because all the buildings were crafted and made out of grey stone. The city is divided into two sections, north and south. It is seperated by a huge trench containing a road running through the middle of the city. The north district contains the businesses and guild halls of Skingrad. The southern district is the residential and religious district containing many homes and a Great Chapel of Julianos. Description Skingrad County is famous for its wines, tomatoes, and cheeses, and the town of Skingrad is one of the cleanest, safest, and most prosperous towns in Cyrodiil. Located in the heart of the West Weald highlands, Skingrad is the gem of Old Colovia, and a model of the Colovian virtues of independence, hardwork, and tough-mindedness. Skingrad is a model of a well run, orderly county. Crime, gambling, and public drunkenness are almost unknown, and its wines and cheeses command high prices all over Tamriel. Count and Countess Janus Hassildor, the General/Count of Skingrad, resides in the Castle of Skingrad, but unlike the other Counts and Countesses, he is a vampire, which would explain why citizens "do not see him during the day or in the morning". He and his wife were accidently infected with the disease and Bendu Olo, then a vampire, found a cure for vampirism and as a reward for discovering it the Count gave Olo several bottles of the cure. Janus Hassildor, Count Skingrad, has ruled Skingrad for many years, and is known by reputation to be a powerful wizard. He is a very private man, and neglects his chapel devotions to the Nine Divines. He is widely honored and respected by his people, and Skingrad is a model of a well run, orderly county. Layout Skingrad has three districts: the Castle, Hightown, and Chapel. A low road runs east-west under the wall and bridges of the upper town. The Guilds and West Weald Inn are in the west of Hightown, while many shops and upper class residences are arranged along a street in the north. The southern half of the town includes the chapel at its east end, with Skingrad's other lodgings, The Two Sisters' Inn, on a street in the center, with other residences, modest and mean, scattered through the rest of the district. Gates and bridges cross the low road to connect Hightown and Chapel in several places. Castle Skingrad is completely seperate from the town, standing on a high prominence to the southeast. A road from the town's east gate leads from town to castle. Lodging and Dining There are two inns in Skingrad. One, The Two Sisters' Inn, is owned by two Orcs. The inn is clean and well-ordered, and is troubled by neither riot or public drunkenness. The other inn is run by a pleasant Imperial woman. Neither of these proprietors are to be seen in the Great Chapel of Julianos. To purchase a batch of Skingrad's famous sweet rolls go to the Chapel District to Salmo the Baker. Outside of the town there are two vineyards, Tamika's and the Surilie Brothers, where they make the best wines in all of Tamriel. Guilds The Mages Guild here is no different than it is in other places, but the Fighters' Guild makes a speciality of goblin hunting, which is a great service to the travelers in the West Weald.